way_of_the_dark_elffandomcom-20200215-history
Hartzen
| patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = Forests, Mountains, Forests | language = Cervinese, Common | based = | subraces = | height = 5 – 7 ft. (1.5 – 2.1m) | length = | weight = 150 lbs. | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = | eyecolor = Brown, Gold, Green, Blue | feathers = | distinctions = | challenge = By Character Class | first = |size3e = Medium|type3e = Category:Monstrous Humanoid|subtype3e = Hartzen|challenge3e = by Character Class|climate = Temperate|terrain = Mountain forests and woodlands}} Hartzens are Cervine humanoids, specifically, deer humanoids. The Dark Elves encountered them in the mountains and valleys of their new home and at once considered them a prey species. Under their religious science, they classified the Hartzens as Beast. To be conquered and to be tamed for work or for pleasure. CR 1/3, XP 135 Hartzen warrior 1 LN Medium humanoid Init +2; Senses Low light vision; Perception +0 Defense AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (+2 dex, +3 armor) hp 6 (1d10+1) Fort +3, Ref +0, Will –1 Defensive Abilities Run Weaknesses ''' Offense '''Speed 30 ft. Melee spear +3 (2d4+4/18–20) Ranged javelin +3 (1d6+3) Statistics Str 13, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 9 Base Atk +1; CMB +6; CMD 16 Feats Weapon Focus (spear) Skills Survival +2 Languages Common, Cervinese SQ weapon familiarity Ecology Environment temperate woodlands, mountains Organization solitary, gang (2–4), squad (11–20 plus 2 sergeants of 3rd level and 1 leader of 3rd–6th level), or band (30–100 plus 150% noncombatants plus 1 sergeant of 3rd level per 10 adults, 1 lieutenant of 5th level per 20 adults, and 1 leader of 7th level per 30 adults) Treasure NPC gear (studded leather armor, spear, 4 javelins, other treasure) Description Humanoid deer, the Hartzens are a combination of human and deer. The males (bucks) had large antlers crowning their head. And the females (doe) usually didn't. Thick fur covered their head, neck, shoulders and forearms. Shatjan made their clothing from animals skins and tree bark. Most of these creatures preferred to decorate their clothing and bodies with strange symbols. Racial Qualities (13 RP) Monstrous Humanoid (Hartzen) (3 RP) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Constitution: '''Hartzen are quick and agile, have great insight, and are more frail than others.(0 RP) * '''Size: The hartzens are Medium creatures. (0 RP) * Speed: The hartzens move at 30 ft. per round. * Fleet-Footed: Hartzens receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks.(3 RP) * Q'uick Reactions (2 RP)': The hartzens receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. * Scent: Hartzens gain the scent ability. (4 RP) * Urbanite (1 RP):The hartzens gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. * '''Language: '''The hartzens begin play speaking Cervinese and Common. Hartzen with high intelligent scores also learn to speak Elvish, Dwarfish, Halfling, Draconic, Infernal, Sylvan, and Gazellan. References Category:Beasts Category:Book of Friends, Beasts, and Monsters Category:Hartzen Category:Cervine Category:Monstrous Humanoid